


High

by tentitoo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, High on Meds, James Bond POV, M/M, POV First Person, Painkillers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentitoo/pseuds/tentitoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission almost gone wrong James Bond finds himself in Medical and is administrated with a cocktail of painkillers that leave him a little loopy. Extortion for personal information by his best friend and the most cheesy flirting with his Quartermaster ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first James Bond fic ever so any advice/constructive criticism is most appreciated. Also English is not my first language and this fic hasn't been beta'd or Brit picked so please excuse me any mistakes and feel free to tell me if you find any :) I do hope Bond isn't too OOC but since he is a bit loopy from meds I figured he could be a little more loose than he normally is.
> 
> Enjoy xx

There’s half a second of disorientation until I’m sharply aware of my surroundings. I try to linger to unconsciousness but my face hurts and so does breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Sharp pain. A broken rib. Inhale. Exhale. Even sharper pain. A couple of ribs then, I’ve been through worse. I blink several times adjusting to the clarity of the room. My surroundings are white. Everything is white and antiseptic-looking. I must be in Medical.

The last thing I remember before waking is an explosion. The target had been exterminated. Mission accomplished. I don’t remember what exactly caused the explosion I just remember being blown away and then I woke here. I hear shuffling but I’m too tired to even turn my head. I try to make myself comfortable to rest a little bit more but I jolt wake when I remember I wasn’t alone on this mission. Alec! Alec was there with me. Is he in Medical too? I know for sure he wasn’t near me when the explosion took place.

“I’m fine James. I wasn’t harmed.” I feel a slight pressure in my right shoulder and I look up. Alec stared back at me with a smug smile, his hand in my shoulder. He was a bit beaten up but other than that he looked fine. “I didn’t know you cared mate…” Alec teased. “I’m moved James, I truly am.”

Only then did I understand I had spoken that out loud. Alec would never let this slide. I had just given him reason to tease me endlessly after all. That bastard. I smirk nonetheless. Of course I care. He is the closest thing I have to a brother.

“Piss of,” I manage to reply and Alec chuckles. My throat feels raspy which makes me cough and incidentally wince in pain. Broken ribs really are a bitch.

“I just called the nurses and they’re coming with your painkiller cocktail, just hang on a little,” he sounds slightly concerned but I’ve known Alec long enough to know when I should be worried or not. In this case it seems I’ll live.

The nurses actually come with the promised cocktail and I sigh contently once the painkillers start kicking in after a few minutes.

“I feel like shit,” I tell Alec.

“You look like shit,” he confirms and I snort which leads me to wince in pain again. He looks sternly at me. “I hope you’re pleased with yourself James. You’re a lucky bastard for being alive and I think you might have given our Quartermaster an ulcer with the stunt you pulled on our mission.”

Q. My lovely Q. Oh Q is going to be so pissed when he comes down to Medical. He’s always so angry when I put my life at risk unnecessarily and ignore direct orders. He’ll also be borderline murderous when I tell him I managed to lose my Walther PPK _again_. There was a time I actually did it on purpose. I’d lose equipment or bring it back in more than one piece to have an excuse to hover around the Q-Branch and shamelessly flirt with the genius boffin with anti-gravity hair. I don’t need excuses anymore. Q is mine, no one else’s. So I try my best to bring all the gadgets he makes me in pristine condition. It never fails to make him smile.

“Where is Q?” I want to know.

“I texted him when you woke up so he shouldn’t take long.”

I nod. I feel lightheaded and fortunately it hurts less and less to breath. Q... Where is he? I feel so tired but I want to see him before I succumb to sleep. I know he’ll be pissed and yell at me but I need to see him anyway.

“Do you think he’ll be pissed enough for us to have angry/make-up sex when I get discharged?” I ask Alec only partially aware I’m slurring.

He actually chortles.

“Maybe after he kills you, mate.”

I frown.

“Okay… But after that?”

“I’m sure he’ll be amenable,” Alec assured.

“If I don’t survive you can have my car but you have to take good care of her,” my brows furrow and I look at him seriously. “No joyrides and don’t you dare scratching her. I’ll come back from the dead and put a bullet in your brain.”

Alec laughs and promises to never do such things to her. A couple minutes later a fuming Q arrives with one Eve Moneypenny following close behind. Even angry he looks bloody gorgeous. Alec gets up to as soon as they enter and goes stand next to Moneypenny, leaving the seat next to my bed empty. Q doesn’t take it though.

“You _fucking_  idiot! You’ll wish you’d have died in that bloody explosion because when I get my hands on you I swear to god I’ll skin you,” he shouts at me and I can’t help the smile that takes over my lips. This startles him at first but then angers him even further. “It’s not funny Bond, you could have died!” he scolds.

I beam at him. Gosh I had missed him so much. It’s not the same thing to have him in my arms and have his voice in my ear. I like the first one a lot better.

“M’fine Q,” I slur still with a lopsided grin on my face. I give him an once-over. As I said before: bloody gorgeous. “You look absolutely shaggable today my dear Quartermaster…”

Alec just loses it in the background, Moneypenny giggles and Q flushes red almost immediately and widens his eyes. He recovers quickly, however, and glares at me again but only half-heartedly this time.

“Bond, if you think flirting is going to side-track me and spare you from a lecture you’re wrong,” he begins.

“Oh don’t mind him, Q. He has just been heavily sedated so he’s a bit loopy and apparently he’s a bit horny as well because he hasn’t stopped talking about shagging you since I mentioned your name,” Alec explains. 

Q flushes to the point that even the tip ears get red and looks at me unsure. I’m aware I’m still grinning like a fool but I’m just so happy to have him here that I don’t even care I just announced to our friends and the whole medical staff within earing range that I’d very much like to have my way with the Quartermaster right here and now. Not that Alec and Moneypenny don’t know because they do, despite the fact Q and I keep a low profile at work.

“I guess I’ll have to debrief him later,” Moneypenny sighed.

“Well it depends on what you want to debrief him about,” Alec smiles mischievously. “Watch this… Hey James what colour are the pants you’re wearing?”

“I’m not even sure I’m wearing any,” I admit. “But if I am they’re probably grey blue because Q says I look best in that colour so I just bought a bunch of them.”

“Good to know mate. You’ve made my life easy when it comes to your Christmas present,” Alec laughs.

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Moneypenny asks him.

“Just once. I had forgotten how fun it’s to extract information from James when he’s high on meds. He won’t open his mouth about a mission, I have to give him that, but he’ll tell you all about his personal life which always gives me excellent teasing material.”

“That’s mean Alec, he’s your best friend,” she chides.

“He’d do exactly the same thing if our positions were inverted, wouldn’t you James?”

“Probably yes,” I nod.

Q has been quiet for the last few minutes so I reach out my hand to get his attention but I clearly miscalculate the distance and fail miserably. I have to make an incredibly big effort not to pout. I’m tired to the point I'd actually pout apparently.

“Q! I missed you…” I all but whine and his frowning face snaps at me. “So if you will, just get over with yelling at me so we can get to the interesting part ‘kay?”

“What interesting part?” he questions.

“The part where you can’t keep your hands off me,” I smirk and raise my eyebrows suggestively.

“If I recall correctly, it’s usually the other way around bond,” Q bites back.

“Listen… I’m really _really_ tired right now so just tell me… What do I have to do or say to get you in my bed right now?” I sigh half dramatically half actually tired.

“Nothing. I’m still pissed so the only reason I’m not yelling at you right now it’s because you’re high on painkillers and a lecture would be wasted. I’d rather yell at you when you’re actually listening to me instead of picturing me naked,” Q says sternly.

“It’s not my fault you have an amazing arse,” I counter.

“That’s enough, Bond…”

“Q… Please don’t be mad at me.”

I extend him my hand and this time he takes it. It’s warm as usual and fits perfectly in mine. Q caresses my knuckles with his thumb and sighs deeply.

“I hate you for being impossible to be mad at,” he says with a semi-glare.

“And _I_ hate _you_ for being impossible not to love,” I reply with a grin.

“Christ Bond that was so incredibly cheesy that I’m embarrassed to be the one on the receiving end. One would think you’d be able to maintain some quality flirting even while high on meds but it seems we were wrong,” Q couldn’t help a chuckle.

I swear I heard Alec making retching noises in the background but I was too focused on Q to pay him any attention. My vision was getting blurry at the edges and I was doing my best not to fall asleep.

“I’ve always loved my cheesy lines. They turn you on,” I argue slurring a bit more.

“No Bond, they don’t.”

Q keeps caressing my bruised knuckled and he’s now smiling fondly.

“When do you think they’ll discharge me?” I want to know.

“Probably tomorrow, worst case scenario the day after. You didn’t punctured your lungs so you can heal at home.”

“Will you still be pissed at me tomorrow?”

“Most likely… Why?” His brows furrow.

I smirk and look as smugly as I can in my tired state at Alec who snorts.

“What am I missing?” Q cocks an eyebrow suspiciously and I can’t help a laugh of my own.

“Alec said that after you kill me for almost dying that you might be amenable to have angry sex… Or maybe make-up sex. Either is fine by me or both…” I explain still smirking.

Q looks horrified for a whole second and then schools his features to look absolutely unshaken but his pink ears give him away.

“I’m sure if I’m not cross about you getting yourself killed you’ll come up with something for me to be cross about,” Q says nonchalantly.

“Honestly I’m too tired to think of anything right now.”

“Don’t worry your pretty blond head, Bond.”

I start to chuckle but I have stop mid-chuckle to yawn. It’s getting increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open now so I just close them.

“Why, ‘cause you’re gonna lemme have my way with you anyway?” I ask now clearly slurring still with my eyes closed.

“No Bond, because the doctors said you’ll have to avoid all type of physical activity for a few weeks,” I don’t know why but I could tell Q was smirking wickedly.

“ _What?!_ ” I actually manage to open my eyes at this.

“Shh love, just go to sleep,” Q says in my ear and kisses my bruised cheek so lightly that I’m not actually sure he actually touched it. He rarely uses pet names but I love it when he does.

“You’re mad if you think I’ll wait more than a couple of days after being absent three weeks,” I grumble as I close my eyes again.

“We’ll talk about it after I skin you, sounds good?” he laughs lightly.

“I’m looking forward to it,” I reply with a smile.

After that I’m out cold but I could swear I heard Q calling me a git and professing his love for me right before that. The first part I'm sure at least as it's one of Q's favourite pet names to call me.


End file.
